The present invention relates generally to an improved receptacle means for storing tape cassettes, and more specifically to a combination tape cassette receiving and storage system which includes a tape cassette hanger means along with a rail support cooperating with the hanger means. The combination of the present invention provides a safe and effective cassette storage system, and with a feature of one embodiment including a tape-identifying tag which drops into view when the tape is removed for accommodating expeditious and accurate replacement of the tape cassette to its assigned location following removal from the storage system for remote use.
The increasing availability of data and information systems has created a need for recording and storing such data and information. Tape cassettes are widely used as a means for retaining information on a substantially permanent basis, and are available in a number of formats including VHS and Beta formats, among others. As the quantity of such recorded information increases, the need as well as the means for storing quantities of tape cassettes correspondingly increases. Various techniques have been made available for storing such cassettes, including wall panel systems as well as rail storage systems. Since such storage space is normally limited in quantity, efficient means of storing such tapes in a readily accessible fashion is, of course, increasingly desirable.
As tape storage systems become more compact, it becomes increasingly important to provide a means for identifying the location of tapes removed from the system. In accordance with one feature of an embodiment of the present invention, a hanging tag is provided which is disposed in relatively concealed position while the cassette tape is in place, but which falls into prominent view when the tape is removed from its stored position. Thus, when the cassette tape is in place, its own identifying indicia may be utilized to locate the desired tape, but once removed, the identifying tag will become visible in order to expedite and facilitate its proper return.